


sweet tempest

by Greenblood (Nyoomboy)



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoomboy/pseuds/Greenblood
Summary: “My tempest,” Vasco whispered, brushing the pads of his fingers over Adrien’s birthmark -- the mark that tied him to the land of Tir Fradi. “Beautiful, like the stars in the sky, the shimmer of the sea…”(A fic featuring Raenef's DS, Adrien aka Baguette.)





	sweet tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raenef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raenef/gifts).

> I honestly was playing fic roulette at this point and wasn't sure what fic would be posted first, but here's my first contribution! I have so many more fics in the works, so stay tuned for those!
> 
> This is a cheer-up fic for Raenef.  
Also probably the most detailed smut I've written yet.

“My tempest,” Vasco whispered, brushing the pads of his fingers over Adrien’s birthmark -- the mark that tied him to the land of Tir Fradi. “Beautiful, like the stars in the sky, the shimmer of the sea…”

“Vasco…” Adrien blushed, his smooth, pale skin a bright shade of pink. “I’m not--”

“Adrien,” the sailor shushed him and pressed kisses against the freckles dotting his face. “You’re everything to me.

“If I were lost at sea, as long as you were with me, I would gladly accept that as my fate.”

Adrien whimpered at Vasco’s honey-sweet words.

“I love you,” Vasco pressed his words against Adrien’s lips with a kiss.

The sailor moved to work through delicately pulling the layers of Adrien’s robes off, licking and kissing at each bit of flesh as it was exposed, worshipping the body of his tempest.

Vasco pressed his tongue, hot and flat, against a small pink nipple. Adrien moaned softly at the sensation.

“Tempest...” Vasco breathed against his skin, trailing down his abdomen. “My tempest.”

Vasco reached his pretty cock, his tongue flicking out to lick at the head, smirking softly at the sharp inhale Adrien sucked in. He drew Adrien’s cock into his mouth more fully, pressing his tongue flat against the underside, and beginning a slow bob. Adrien moaned and buried a hand in Vasco’s loose hair.

Vasco pulled off for only a brief moment, to ask, “Adrien. Oil.” His voice was huskier. Deeply aroused. It shot straight to the legate’s already stiff cock.

Adrien shuffled immediately, digging out the small vial of oil. He missed Vasco’s hand a few times in his excitement, but Vasco grabbed his wrist briefly and took the vial from him.

He coated his fingers liberally with the oil before putting his mouth back on Adrien, taking him into the back of his throat with practiced ease. Adrien was appreciative of Vasco’s mouth on his cock as distraction from the unpleasant sensation of Vasco’s fingers pressing past the tight ring of his ass.

When Adrien’s body refused to relax under Vasco’s touches, the sailor took his mouth off him again and moved up to kiss his face, brushing his cheek softly with his free hand. “Shh, Adrien,” he soothed. “Relax.”

Adrien shook his head. They had done this many times before -- he shouldn’t be tensing like this. “Vasco…”

“It’s all right, love,” he kissed Adrien’s forehead. “Just relax. You’ll be okay. I promise you.”

Adrien turned his head, searching for Vasco’s lips. Vasco caught them, kissing him slow and gentle at first, turning into a rough clash of tongues that provided Adrien with a different distraction. Throughout the kiss, Vasco continued to stretch and ease Adrien’s body to relax, curling his fingers several times, searching.

Adrien gasped into his mouth when Vasco found what he was looking for, and he focused on brushing his fingers there, relaxing Adrien further. When his fingers slid smoothly with little resistance, he removed them and wiped his fingers off on the sheets.

“There’s a good boy,” Vasco whispered. “You handled that well.”

Adrien whimpered.

“Are you ready for me?” the sailor asked.

The legate nodded, and Vasco kissed his lips one more time.

Vasco pulled Adrien’s legs around his waist, hitching them higher up his back, putting him in a position that was comfortable and efficient. He reached for the vial and poured the oil into his palm, wrapping his hand around his own aching cock and stroking several times, smearing the oil over himself.

Thoroughly coated, he shifted Adrien’s legs higher still, and leaned over his body. He pecked a kiss to his tempest’s cheek and lined the head of his cock with Adrien’s hole. They both moaned at the first press inside, Vasco pushing slow, giving Adrien plenty of time to adjust. It was a slow crawl until he was fully seated inside Adrien, but it was always worth the wait.

“_Adrien_,” Vasco breathed, hot against the shell of his ear. “Adrien, you feel so good.”

Adrien huffed when Vasco was still for too long. “Vasco. I...need you to move.”

Vasco stared at his half-lidded eyes, at the heat and desire in them, and nodded. He pulled his hips back and began shallow thrusts.

“_Vasco_,” Adrien bit out a warning. He _ needed _ Vasco.

The sailor hummed, voice low in his throat, before giving a particularly sharp thrust of his hips, rocking the bed and ripping a gasp from Adrien. “Is that what you wanted?” he growled. “You want me to fuck you into this mattress so hard the whole of New Serene hears?”

Adrien breathed out hard, bit his lip. “_Yes_,” he wriggled his hips. “Vasco, yes. _ Fuck me._”

“_Fuck_,” Vasco muttered under his breath. He picked up a brutal pace, fast, and hard, the bed creaking along with each thrust. And each thrust pulled out another comment from Adrien: harder, faster, _ deeper _. He was noisy, and loud, pushing Vasco on with words and moans.

“Vasco,” Adrien gasped. “Fu-uck, I’m getting close.”

Vasco nipped at his neck. “Come for me, love.”

Adrien grabbed a handful of Vasco’s hair. “_Vasco,_ please...I need -- fill me up. Please.”

The sailor grit his teeth at the demand, incredibly turned on.

“Claim me. _ Own _me,” Adrien rasped. “Please, I need you.”

Vasco’s breathing was ragged, thrusts more erratic. His hand came to grip Adrien’s cock firmly, pulling and stroking, angling his wrist just so, milking pretty noises from pretty lips. Adrien repeated Vasco’s name like a mantra the closer he got to the edge.

When Adrien came, it was with a long, low moan and several little thrusts upward.

Vasco buried his face in the crook of Adrien’s neck as he chased his own orgasm, filling him up just like he wanted. Adrien moaned again at the hot feeling of Vasco’s seed inside him.

“Vasco,” he whispered, breathless. “Vasco.”

The sailor breathed hard against Adrien’s sweat-slicked neck, unable to form any coherent words.

“Mmm, Vasco,” Adrien whimpered when Vasco pulled out, tearing up at the sensation of semen spilling out of him.

“My sweet tempest,” Vasco kissed him. “Oh, how I love you.”

“I appreciate your post-coital poetic sap,” Adrien laughed. “I love it. I love you.”

Vasco smiled against his lips before he pulled away, shuffling across the room and coming back with a wet cloth, wiping Adrien down with care and cleaning him out, even though the latter made the legate whimper from the loss, but he knew it was for the best.

Tossing the cloth onto the floor, Vasco pulled the covers down and tucked Adrien under them, crawling in beside him. He opened his arms to let Adrien curl up against his warm body, and enveloped him in a cuddle.

Adrien traced a finger sleepily along the tattoos on Vasco’s chest, his breathing soft. Vasco combed his own fingers through the legate’s light hair, scratching his head gently.

The gentle touches from Vasco soon had Adrien drifting off into sleep, and Vasco chuckled at the soft snores.

“Sleep well, my tempest…”


End file.
